MmmmChocolate
by the female apophis
Summary: Chocolate, the key to a woman's heart.....


Mmmmm...Chocolate

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: Hell if I know...

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: Chocolate, the key to a woman's heart...

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: Chocolate is good for the soul. At least that's my opinion of it...let me know if you feel the same way. Or at least drop me a line on what you think about the story...please?

********************

Definitely not good. Definitely not good...I'm out of chocolate. Just when you thought your day couldn't get any worse, you find that you have no chocolate left in your house. I really don't want to go to the store right now. This is sooooooo not my day.

It all started on P3X-782. The weather was beginning to look rather stormy when we got up this morning, but the M.A.L.P. told us there was no chance of it raining anytime within the following six hours.

It was wrong. Not twenty minutes after it gave us this reading it started to pour. I'm talking torrential downpour...one worthy of flooding the entire valley in a matter of about thirty minutes. We immediately get geared up and race back to the 'gate. As we step through, there's a sudden loud *squish* behind us, and I'm sure that the area had gotten flooded.

So we get back to the SGC soaked to the bone, and are rushed at once to Janet's superb care just to make sure we don't have anything contagious. That and to make sure we didn't just get ourselves sick. Again.

So Janet checks us out and announces that we're clean and can leave for our de-brief. She had just become my favorite person again. Don't get me wrong, I love Janet to death, she's my best friend. I just really don't like spending time in the infirmary. I've had way to many bad experiences in infirmaries and hospitals alike. I don't really like spending more time than absolutely necessary in them.

So the de-brief went as planned, Daniel basically droning on about the archeology of the place, Teal'c was Kel'nor'reem-ing (a task which I find that Jack has been learning to do recently), Jack just looked bored and was about to start meditating himself when Daniel finished up his droning. General Hammond tells us we've been given 48 hours of leave, and I think I'm the first one out the door.

So I get down to the locker room, get changed and make my way to the surface. After finding my car I jump in.

My car won't start. So I get back out, pop the hood and have a look.

My battery's gone dead, and now I have no way of getting home. Or so I thought.

Just then, Jack comes out and notices that my hands are covered in engine grease and I don't look happy.

"Something wrong Carter?"

"My battery died on me."

"Need a lift?"

"You sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude..."

"Jesus Carter, I'm offering you a ride home. Do you want one or not?"

"Thank you sir. I would appreciate one."

"Great. Hop in."

So I climb into his truck and about twenty minutes later, he pulls up outside my house. I once again thank him and wake my way up to my front door.

DAMMIT!!! My key doesn't want to work! Okay, if I just jiggle it a bit, there we go.

I would hate to end up getting locked out of my own house.

I plop my stuff down on the table and make my way to the pantry. I've got a huge stash of chocolate in there.

At least I did. What the hell happened to all my chocolate?

I'm not leaving this house to go get more, but I do need some. I could always call Janet and see if she wants to do a girl's night in. She always brings chocolate when she does. No, I really shouldn't. Cassie's home tonight and I think Janet might want to spend some time with her.

What the...? Who would be knocking on my door at this time of night?

"Colonel?! What are you doing here?"

"I come bearing chocolate. Want some?"

I grab the bag from his hand and let him in.

It appears he bough out the entire chocolate section at the local candy store.

"How in the world did you afford all this?"

"Anything for my Major. Especially when she's been having a rather rough day."

I like the way he said that. _My_ major. His, all his. I think I can handle that.

I make my way to the kitchen and plop the bag down on the counter, and proceed to dig through the new goodies.

"Hershey's, Snickers, Milky Ways...you've outdone yourself Jack."

I didn't even wince when I realized I'd said his name out loud. I continue to dig through the bag and find something I've never seen before.

It's a baking chocolate. As all true chocoholics know, the best stuff is put into baking chocolate. This is stuff I've never seen the likes of before though.

"Guttiard? I've never heard of it."

"Well, you see it's a special kind of chocolate. There's only one true way to eat it and actually enjoy it. Close your eyes and I'll show ya."

I do what he says and I hear a wrapper come off.

I think it was the delivery of the chocolate that threw me off. 

I could sense that he was close to me, but I didn't realize how close until his lips met mine. I'm shocked at first, but then I feel his tongue seeking entrance into my mouth. I grant it and at the same time feel the chocolate being delivered.

Oh yeah, I like the method of delivery. So much in fact that we took them down to my bedroom. 

I think you can figure out what happened from there.

~fin~

So, are you craving chocolate now?

"Men who listen to classical music tend not to spit."-Rita Rudner

Just so you people know, I am currently working on some ideas for all those stories that you all want me to do sequels to. Or at least continue. But have patience with me. That's almost six stories, if not more (which I'm sure it is). A girl can only do about three at a time. You can start expecting more from those no earlier than a week from now. Thanks again for everything.

-the female apophis


End file.
